Various users across the globe communicate or perform various activities on computer and device networks. Moreover, the users interact with each other through the networks, such as the Internet. Typically, the users use devices like personal computers to interact over the Internet. The users can interact from various Internet websites or social networking sites, for example, Facebook, Myspace, Hi5, and Orkut etc. Recently, the development in mobile devices such as cell phones, smart phones and PDAs, computers, laptops and the like has enabled them to be used for performing various activities on networks such as the Internet. Moreover, the mobile devices can be used for real-time interaction with other users on the network. The interaction or communication can be in the form of chatting, playing interactive online games, browsing, shopping, music, video, banking, business and the like.
The rapid pace of innovation in technology has generated various types of devices and platforms. Moreover, the number of devices is increasing rapidly. For example, there are various operating systems available for the devices such as Windows, Linux, Macintosh, Android, and Symbian, etc. Moreover, a large number of J2ME platforms are available for the mobile devices such as cell phones. Furthermore, the mobile devices have a wide range of capabilities in terms of screen size, screen type, screen resolution, processor, and memory etc. The applications for these devices have to be developed based on their platforms. Therefore, each application has to be ported to other platforms. For example, in case computer games the programming languages typically used are JAVA, C#, C++, Action Script, and the like. Therefore, an application developed in Action Script programming language may have to be ported to another programming language when not supported by a device platform. Further, new applications are being continuously developed for different device platforms.
Generally, one may desire to translate program code written in a source computer language for a source Operating System (OS) or device, platform into multiple target computer languages for various target operating systems or device platforms. However, the translation may be difficult, to perform due to various challenges. One of the major challenges is to translate the program code from the source code into one or more target languages. Further, there may be various lines, modules, or snippets of source code that are repeated throughout the source code. Presently, each of these is analyzed separately and then translated into one or more target languages. The process may require a lot of inputs from the programmer and may often end up taking in duplicate inputs from the programmer.
In light of the above discussion, techniques are therefore desirable for quicker translation of a computer program source code.